treeofsaviorfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Kridella Otero
"People see the way we move through the arena, the way look as if we're dancing, and they applaud us. Satisfying the need for spectacle is what we Matadors do best. Even without audience to please, the Matador is the impersonation of that power in itself." -'Kridella Otero' Kridella Otero '''(her name also written '''Chridela) is the Matador Master of Fedimian. Kridella lived in a humble village with her father, Manel Otero, the founder of the Otero family, who was granted noble status under King Termanel, the 38th ruler of our Kingdom. By the third generation, all of her family's property, assets and valuables had been either sold or impounded. Chridela Otero Diaries part 1 When Kridella was a child, she lost her father, and after a funeral was arranged for him by the villagers, Kridella stayed alone in her house to cry until her lament was interrupted by two men who arrived to her house: one was the village elder, the other was Kdit, a man from the Kedora Merchant Alliance she didn't recognize. Kdit explained how her family never made significant contributions to the Kingdom, which caused their noble status to be revoked and lost their reputation and wealth throughout the generations. Despite being so young, Kridella was aware her family owed the Kedora Alliance and would no longer receive benefits granted to the noble class, particularly in the fiscal sector. That included the house she and her father lived in, yet the Kedora Alliance wouldn't strip an orphan girl of all her belongings nor leave her alone. So, Kdit told Kridella she should live with a legal guardian until she became an adut, or send her to an orphanage ran by the Clergy, since the village didn't have the means to look after her. After deciding to send her to the ruling lord, Kdit assure she'd receive work and education that would pay back to the lord once she became an adult. Kridella was given the right to take anything she wanted and considered necessary from the house before it was taken in some hours by the Kedora Alliance before she was taken to the future guardian. Chridela Otero Diaries part 2 Kridella met a man called Frium, who always admired her skills at her young age and dared to compare her with Sorsha Hutton; Kridella was pretty remarkable for how much she achieved in only five years under the training of Olfas Grimm, who was her legal guardian. Frium took Kridella to Olfas so they'd talk about an available Class Master vacant he'd propose to her. Since she hasn't learnt any magic to fit in the Clergy, Olfas believed she'd fit as the next Matador Master. Kridella didn't have interest in Masters connected to the arena and she's never trained in Matador combat. While she was more interested in being a Fencer Master, it wouldn't have been possible due to Sorsha Hutton being in the position, and would never have the chance in her life again. Unsure of taking the vacant, Olfas took the chance to remind her the debt she owed for the years she was taken under Olfas' care and training; before she intended to kill him, Olfas remarked that she wasn't just supported with food and shelter, but trained with the finest martial arts to become a capable fighter, as well as settled the debt of her family. Nevertheless, she offered five years of serving him, equal to the years Olfas had adopted her, and three favors. During that time, Kridella still needed to prepare for the position of Matador Master and would be free once she completed her training during the five years. Gallery ICO Matador.png|Emblem of Matadors CHAR matador m.gif|Male Matador CHAR matador f.gif|Female Matador CHAR Kridella3D.png|Kridella 3D Model ToS Rank9Masters.jpg|Kridella among Rank 9 Masters, by MAGGI ToS Rank9Masters2.jpg|Kridella with Rank 9 Masters, by MAGGI COS MatadorSpecial.png|Special Costume COS MatadorBellanimal.png|Bellanimal Costume COS MatadorBelbeast.png|Belbeast Costume COS MatadorVelbestiary.png|Velbestiary Costume References # Tree of Savior Database - tosneet # Tree of Savior Official site # ToS Guru Data Base # MAGGI's ArtStation __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters